


honeypie

by moopty666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Homophobia, I am so sorry, Lowercase, M/M, Pet Names, Plushies, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Service Top, Stuffed Toys, but it's barely referenced so dw lmao, i cannot apologise enough, past historia/reiner, past reiner/porco, slight piss kink if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moopty666/pseuds/moopty666
Summary: what the fuck was ddlb? what the fuck is that? and why does he want that? why does he want to hug stuffed animals and play pretend with his daddy? what the fuck is that?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from jawny - honeypie  
> i swear aot is not my main fandom i just have a lot of _thoughts_. i am, yet again, apologising in advance. this is filth. and it's going to get filthier. they're going to fuck. reiner is going to get absolutely _railed_ in the next chapter.
> 
> i used to be like ew age play and now i'm all for it... character development is real luv

reiner knew something was up with his preferences. being  _ gay _ was one thing… it took a while to become at least semi-comfortable with that. years of repression and beards all came crashing to a halt when his dad walked in on him making out with his then-boyfriend porco. he understands the outrage. from everyone else’s perspective; historia was his girlfriend (and had been for a couple of years). to see that reiner was not only  _ cheating _ on her… but with a  _ man _ \-- it made sense that he was disowned. it made sense that he was kicked out with nowhere else to go. how else was he supposed to explain that historia was  _ also _ gay. that her parents weren’t supportive of  _ anything _ queer and that their ‘relationship’ was just an arrangement between two misfits trying their hardest to fit in. he truly did love her… just not the way society wanted him to. and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to love her in a way that others would view as acceptable; she was like a little sister to him. insecure and anxious to be seen as  _ good _ . god does he get it. he understands her completely.

and that feeling of not accepting yourself wasn’t new to reiner; but it felt new now. because what the  _ fuck _ was ddlb? what the fuck is that? and why does he want that? why does he want to hug stuffed animals and play pretend with his daddy? what the fuck is that? he’s not… he’s not attracted to children. so why does he want that? and why does his chest feel so tight when eren calls him princess? it’s a joke and he knows it is, eren delivering the term with his signature deadpan #38 that indicates humour. but he’d also  _ stare _ at him, with those immense emerald irises that could (and would) pick apart the very essence of reiner’s soul with a scalding nonchalance. eren enjoyed teasing reiner to an uncomfortable degree; loved to see him blush and fluster like a shy school girl. sadism be damned eren was on a completely different level: crossing boundaries reiner wasn’t aware human beings had until eren pole-vaulted them. it made him giddy and it made him squirm. unpredictability was something that made his skin crawl, but eren weaponised it in such a way that left him aching and wanting more after a rough night.

so it really was no surprise when eren brought it up. it was only a matter of time. loving to play dirty, the brunet suddenly stopped calling his partner that pet name they both know he craved. waited and  _ waited _ until reiner forgot. and, while they were cuddling on a warm summer’s evening: burnt orange strips of sun splayed on the skin. his lips grazed the shell of reiner’s ear as he pressed the larger man into his torso. toned arms squeezing his midsection.

“i know you have a specific kink,  _ reiner _ ,” he whispered, voice barely above a couple of decibels. but in the silence and comfort of their bedroom it was  _ deafening _ . reiner’s blood freezing solid as his eyes widened. he couldn’t move. couldn’t think. sometimes eren was really scary on purpose, just to elicit all sorts of reactions in him… not that he was complaining.

“eren i-”

“tell me,  _ princess _ . tell me how long you’ve wanted that,” he continues, pouring sweet nothings into reiner’s ears. it felt like losing his ear virginity with the amount of  _ sin _ eren’s voice held. wanton and indulgent.

“i don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered, face heating. if only he could cover his ears. god he wanted to. but eren had his hand in a vice like grip as the silence stretched on.

“you don’t think i noticed, reiner?” he replies. cool. calm. collected. “you like when i call you my little princess”

“d-don’t get the… the wrong idea. eren.” he splutters, face red as a beet as he shook his head. if he insisted it wasn’t true then maybe it wouldn’t be. perhaps it’s wishful thinking to speak it  _ out _ of existence but he’d scream as loud as he could if it were possible. “i don’t.”

“look me in the eyes and tell me that.”

and he couldn’t. because if there was anything eren was excellent at, it was pulling the truth out of reiner when even he didn’t want to acknowledge it.

\-----

there was a box on the coffee table of their shared apartment. non descript and  _ definitely _ something eren had bought on a whim. as soon as the blond touched the package, the man in question suddenly appeared; grabbing reiner's attention with a quick  _ hey _ .

"we're going out today," eren stated, leaving no room for argument. it was their day off together; schedules aligning in such a way that they could just laze around together. it's what they usually did. but eren had plans and was not going to let reiner budge them even an inch.

he wasn't expecting to be led to a children's toy store: decked floor to ceiling with plushies.  _ well fuck _ . why didn’t he predict this? this was very in character for eren, after all, moving forward with a plan that (in his mind) was already decided. apparently, their short discussion about taking it slow and dipping their toes in meant that reiner was to be perceived… in public… buying these objects. an unpleasant flush travelling throughout his body. was this on purpose? was eren embarrassing him to fuck with him? or, in his cute and misguided way, did he think that he was (in some way) trying to understand? whatever it was he was uncomfortable and if the shifting of his weight didn’t indicate it, then the furrow of his brows and wandering eyes  _ did _ .

“are you scared?” eren asked as those green eyes silently analysed him.

“no.”  _ well that’s a fucking lie. _

“we’ll just look like a gay couple shopping for our adopted kid. don’t worry,” he said, voice a lot warmer and softer than usual as he holds reiner’s hand. well if eren is so nonchalant maybe he should be too… maybe...

they ended up buying a lot more toys than intended. once reiner got a bit warmed up, he started just adding things that caught his eye. regardless of whether it was a glint of sparkle of a very particular shade of pink. at least eren had the mind to sneakily take things out of the cart when reiner wasn’t looking (though he  _ definitely  _ noticed). it all felt oddly girly. their checkout flooded with pinks, barbies, and plush unicorns that  _ screamed _ the jojo siwa section at walmart. that telltale giddy feeling thrumming inside him when he hugged the stuffed toy, its soft padding squishing in his grasp. heart filling with warmth. he felt accepted. he felt cared for. and he knew eren felt the same when he peeked up through those blond lashes, seeing a faint flush and a giddy (as giddy as the man could get) yet tender smile on his face. hand resting atop his head, ruffling the blond locks of hair softly.

“i love you…” reiner whispered. face deepening red as he nuzzled into the safety and comfort of his plush. “daddy”

“i love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “does my baby want a bedtime story?” the brunet whispered. his breath was warm and it tickled the shell of reiner’s ear. the blond nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo bitch !!! here's the final chapter. i have some ideas on this au and like,,, eren and reiner being in a very serious relationship and shit,,, them discussing adoption after taking care of gabi for a week. many many thoughts. that's all in due time tho.
> 
> ty [jwuici](https://twitter.com/jwuici) for proofreading this mess, when i'm writing i just throw making sense out of the window and just be typin shit. she's also on ao3 [so go read her shit there too !!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuus)

this was so much better than he’d ever imagined. head fuzzy and floating off as he nuzzled into his daddy’s lap, stuffed unicorn crushed between his biceps. they were sat, watching some random show on netflix that neither of them knew the name of. and by they it was just eren; reiner had long dissociated away into the stratosphere. brain feeling like tv static. he’s never felt so good. eren’s tanned arm wrapped around him as reiner’s shoulder pressed into him. blond hair tickling his cheek as the gentle rocking lulled him into a sleep state.

“does my baby want a bedtime story?” the brunet whispered. his breath was warm and it tickled the shell of reiner’s ear. the blond nodded. he didn’t trust his voice enough to speak so he didn’t, his insides felt all soft and melted and his tummy felt like mush. bedtime stories were his favourite. 

they’d had this arrangement for a while now, probably for about a month. it took some time getting used to. it really freaked him out being so…  _ open _ with someone. but it was even more surprising how much eren  _ liked _ this. it wasn’t anything sexual currently, though he wouldn’t mind if it was. and he knows that eren feels a bit of guilt for feeling so turned on when he sees reiner this vulnerable and  _ cute _ . he didn’t want to take advantage of him. knowing how bad reiner’s relationship with his  _ actual _ father figure is like, he doesn’t want to add to that. he wants to be a good daddy, not some… gross perv who pops a boner when his partner sucks his thumb. the blond would really  _ really _ like it if eren fucked him while he was snuggled up with a plushie, just  _ railing _ him into the mattress as his breath hiccups and tears fall down his face. 

the brunet returns with a slim picture book and his hand held out. as much as he’d love to be carried to bed by the man, they both know it’s very unlikely that eren could lift any more than his body weight. muscled legs unsteady as he stood up, grasping eren’s hand as he was led into the bedroom, ass hitting the bed. hands still interlocked. blond lashes batting softly, as those hazel eyes peeking through the soft, wispy curtain of strands.

“can you sleep with me, daddy,” he whispered. the phrase itself was dripping in entendres and he hoped his boyfriend picked up on every single innuendo. an audible gulp came from the other man as he steeled his expression.  _ good _ .

“of course, darling”

“and cuddles too?”

“you don’t even need to ask.”

eren was sat up, slouched and back curved as he read passages of the pastel purple book; a blond mess of hair resting on his chest. it was cozy. their bodies pressed together as eren’s soft, monotonous drone drifted into reiner’s ear. he liked this a lot. consciousness fleeting as eren continued on the story in that whispery tone of his. replacing every princess nora with princess reiner and a soft kiss to the top of his forehead. heart full and eyes heavy; he drifts into a state of quasi-consciousness. barely registering his surroundings. it’s not like he needs to anyway; knowing that, as soon as eren thinks it’s safe, he’ll either dip into the bathroom to wash off or masturbate against reiner’s sleeping form. today seems like the latter. attempting to busy himself by placing the book on the bedside table as he flicks the small light off, warm candlelight flickering. sweet and saccharine scent filling the air as the brunet tried breathe in through his nose.  _ calm down. calm down. _ he’s usually never this excited but today, with reiner wiggling against him and groaning in his sleep, his cock can’t help but to sit heavily against his thigh. the organ twitching whenever reiner so much as  _ sighed _ in his sleep.

**_he is so fucked_ **

\-----

“i want you to fuck me when i’m like that.” reiner said, randomly, during dinner. it was just some simple stew. they made an effort to at least sit together at around 6pm when both of them had came from work. sometimes they’d exchange conversations about their long days; other times they’d inhale their food before taking a short nap together. whilst today was a much quieter day, the sudden (and, frankly, shocking) statement from the blond made eren’s mouth drop open. not enough to be cartoonish, but just enough to be noticeable.

“reiner.”

“you think i didn’t notice you jerking off?” he snorted, shovelling a spoonful of soup into his mouth. it was kinda over-seasoned but it’s mostly eren’s fault for adding more salt than needed. who the fuck didn’t know how much a  _ pinch _ of salt really was? 

“reiner.” eren’s eyes averted. looking at the very  _ interesting _ tv that wasn’t playing anything. unease settling into his fine lines. “i’m not like that.”

“you’re not… i know,” he replies, stainless steel spoon tapping along the rim of the bowl. it was much easier fixating on the way the liquid meal rippled than to look in eren’s eyes. “neither of us are like that.” he adds, stirring the over-salted stew. “you’re attracted to me, as an adult, doing cu-... being…” face completely beet red as he spluttered and stuttered his sentence.

“do you want to know what’s in the box?”

“yeah.”

“i’m not telling.”

turns out it was a pretend tea set. he really doesn’t know why he teased him like that. so annoying. it puts a smile on his face thinking about it, though. that he’d planned this as soon as they had that first conversation. light pastel blue cutlery with an eggshell white mini china tea set; all made out of a pretty sturdy plastic. the teacups had little pastel blue adornments that were softly raised from the rest of the cup. eren said that, for his birthday, they were going to have tea and he could invite whoever he wanted. of course all his stuffed animals were going to join them. it’d be a bit of a tight fit on that small table, but he’d put as many of them there as possible.

there was a soft orange liquid in the teapot, sweet and smooth as it poured into the teacups.  _ lipton _ . eren’s attention to detail made his heart feel all fuzzy. it slid down his throat as his eyes slipped shut, savouring the saccharine and syrupy taste.

“you need the bathroom, don’t you, princess?” eren says, slicing through the silence. the blond nods, hands balled into cute little fists in his lap. “say goodbye to all your stuffies, i’ll take you to the bathroom, alright.” and reiner complies, kissing each toy on their temple as he mutters his goodbye; stomach doing little flips in sheer anticipation.  _ it’s starting _ .  _ they’re gonna do it _ . padding over to the bathroom with eren looming just a couple paces behind; his presence applying constant pressure as he walked into the bathroom. the door clicked shut behind them as eren slid up behind the other, lips pressed against his ear.

“lift your shirt up for me, puppy,” he whispers and reiner complies instantly. knees weak as tanned hands roam the dips and curves of his toned body. fingernails digging crescent shaped indents as they drag welts into his skin. he smells good. he feels warm. and his fingers tweak at his nipples and leave a trail of electricity wherever they touch. their bodies pressed flush against each other as eren’s fingers hook the elastic band of reiner’s undies, pulling them down enough to expose his dick to the cool bathroom air. one hand groping his chest and squeezing the plump muscle. “you smell good.” eren mutters as he sniffs the crook of reiner’s neck. bubblegum. candy. strawberries. fruity and soft smells that tickle his nostrils with joy. grabbing reiner’s shaft and pointing it towards the toilet bowl. “go on.”

“i can’t-”

“you can”

“dadd-”

“you will.” eren states. because, in all honesty, there is not a reality (in eren’s mind) where reiner doesn’t do as he’s told. he’s a very good boy. pleasing others fulfilled him just as much as pleasing himself. "come on. be my good little boy, reiner. don't be shy."

he watched as urine diluted the water. neither of them were one for watersports; it was messy, gross, and left a bad taste in the mouth (literally). not every kink was something they could both enjoy and that was alright. however this was different. this was a power play. telling reiner to perform a bodily function at his request; having control over what he did and when. stroking his length as his little princess began to empty his bladder. “there… such a big boy, my little princess. so good. so good for me,” whispering filthy praises into his ears as he strokes up and down his hardening length with a languid ease. the friction making his little one squirm and shiver, hazel eyes tearing up as he soaks in that praise. “don’t shake too much, baby. you’ll make a mess.” he whispered as he hugged reiner closer. “are you done?” and the boy nodded quickly. eren kept stroking. feeling up the slick skin of reiner’s cock as he teased his nipples; toying with his body. he knew which buttons to press but it was always fun trying to find more. hand roaming each dip and curve of his torso.

“daddy… ‘s dirty” reiner shivered, white knuckle grip on his shirt.

“i’ll wipe it clean.” he mutters, fearing that if he raised his voice another decibel it’d scare the blond off. freeing up his groping hand to grab some tissues. using his index finger, he caressed reiner’s tip. feeling the slight moisture soak the tissue. a slur of  _ daddy  _ and  _ please _ as his fingertips rubbed over his urethra. eren filed that information away for later as reiner’s hips bucked into his less than adequate touch. “there you go.” he whispers, dropping the tissue and flushing; both hands no longer touching his little. now fully hard and cock wet with precum despite eren wiping it just beforehand. “look at you, silly puppy. just went and got yourself wet again,”

“ ‘m sorry daddy,” the blond apologised, fidgeting in his spot. hazel eyes downturned and hyperfocused on the tile beneath his sock-clad feet.

“it’s okay princess. now get ready for bed, okay, daddy’s gonna tidy up, alright,” he replies and his little nods, padding over to the bedroom.

reiner settles himself into bed. tummy resting atop the cush, memory foam mattress as he hikes his leg up and arches his back. stuffed unicorn pressed against him. it’s comfy and  _ provocative _ . rutting his clothed dick against the fitted sheet with a languid roll of his hips. the friction is so good. it crawls up his spine and leaves a trail of tingles in his loins. it’s so good. hips thrusting desperate as he bites back a groan. it all felt a bit…  _ naughty _ . indecent. humping the bed like a bitch in heat.

“baby, it’s bed ti-” eren states, before stopping. mouth slightly ajar. the brunet takes some deep breaths in. hips stopping to a crawl as a violent red flush blankets his face. eren pads over to the bed, straddling his boyfriend wordlessly. he can feel eren; warm, thick and aching. twitching in the crevice of his ass. pulling reiner’s boxers down in one efficient motion, palming his ass and squeezing the muscle.

“daddy… w-what ar-”

“let’s play a game, okay,” he whispers, voice husky and tinged with horny desperation. the blond nodded, brows knitted and lip quivering. “you have to stay still. can you do that, pup?”

“y-yes. yes daddy,” he moans. eren shifts his weight lower, face buried in reiner’s ass as he pulls his cheeks apart; pierced tongue licking a long, wet stripe along his hole - the silver ball catching along the rim. he could feel reiner fighting to keep his slender hips down.  _ so good. such a good boy _ . body so sensitive and desperate, but despite all of that he’s obediently trying to stay still. moaning into his plushie and gripping it for emotional support. that pierced tongue rubbing against his skin. wet and messy, the brunet groaning into each lick and suck. it felt good to make his partner feel good. felt good when reiner whimpered into the plushie, tears threatening to spill as his hips shook. eren pushes him into the mattress; stilling all that motion the boy was  _ insistent  _ on and getting to work. licking, sucking, and teasing. wet tongue dripping saliva all over his hole as reiner shivers, whimpering into the sheets and squeezing his stuffie tightly.

_ daddy. daddy. please daddy. _

“that’s good, baby, stay still.” he whispers, voice husky and soaked in lust. he was doing so well. trying to stay still for him. trying so hard. doing so good. and the brunet could feel drool sliding down his chin as he slurps up every inch of reiner’s skin. it’s gross. it’s nasty. it’s disgusting. it’s so good. he knows how deeply it embarasses reiner to hear all those gross sounds. to hear all the humming and groaning. if eren could quit his job and eat reiner out until he’s a puddle of goo all day he’d genuinely consider it; feeling the most at peace when reiner shakes with tears in his eyes. he’s so cute. so adorable. all those little mewls and whines would keep him fed, keep him entertained, as precum pools in the crevices of the sheets and soaks the bouncy mattress beneath it. just wants his little boy’s eyes to cross over as he loses himself to sensation. tanned fingers prod at his hole, feeling each ridge of the muscle as it flutters around him; soaking his fingertips with saliva. there’s enough spit here to use as lube, but he wants to treat his little princess like the royalty he is. “give your daddy a minute, alright baby,” he says as he pulls back. rifling through the cabinet as reiner whines low in his throat. he was so hard it hurt. god. pity and intense arousal flowing through him as he realises just how  _ difficult _ it must be for reiner. god.

dripping cold lube down his crack as he spread his ass with his free hand. watching the shiver that raced down his spine, trying the keep as still as possible.  _ good. so good. fuck that’s good _ . fingernail digging a crescent shaped indent in the crevice of his ass as he spread his hole. it was so pretty and pink. and it embarrassed reiner to be held open like that… and that was primarily why he did it. seeing the vibrant strawberry blush saturate his cheeks (the ones on his face) filled eren with  _ something _ . middle and ring finger prodding at the relaxed muscle, insistent but not breaching. not yet. he likes the subtle resistance before their bodies were molded together. and, from the times he’d bottomed for reiner, he knows how gross and icky it feels for his hole to be played with like that. to be teased like that. so he does it to the blond. feels the rhythmic roll of reiner’s hips as he  _ tries _ to get eren in just a little deeper. the brunet quirks his eyebrow, a gentle smirk gracing his lips.

“what happened to no moving?” he says, crotch resting between the warmth of reiner’s thighs. silence filled the room as reiner stilled. “i asked a question.” green eyes regarding the blond pretty harshly. as a daddy, he was firm but fair. reiner very rarely misbehaved and his punishments weren’t severe in the slightest; but just  _ knowing _ that eren was disappointed in him was enough to keep him in line. the blond turned his head to look at his partner. and then eren saw it. those hazel eyes bloodshot,  _ streaming _ tears and sniffling.

“ ‘m sorry. daddy. ‘s hard,” his voice wobbles.  **_dear god._ ** deep heat flooding his loins with a fervour.

“it’s okay puppy. i love you. you’ve done so well,” he mutters the praise as he pushes his way into reiner. feeling the insane grip he had on his two fingers. he was always so tight, but maybe eren was too forceful. maybe he was too big. and the choked groan from reiner confirmed his inner musings. immediately setting a rough and hard pace: slamming his fingers into his prostate. reiner was quivering, legs practically vibrating as his g-spot was abused. eren’s large hand pressing his waist into the bed as he writhed in his unforgiving grip. sobs echoed and bounced off of the walls as the squelching of his fingers. thumb pressing in his perineum.

reiner couldn’t look any prettier. tears and precum soaking the bed sheets as he sobbed like his life depended on it. shaking like a leaf in the wind. eren slipped another finger, biting his lip at the stretch and the way reiner’s hips fought to stay pinned to the bed. he’s never this impatient. he usually takes his time. but it’s taking ever fibre of his being to now just fuck reiner into the mattress. to leave him gaping and shaking. to ruin him. it’s taking everything within him. he really wants to. can’t imagine a life outside of reiner’s hole. wants to be inside. wants to feels the grip and the squeeze.

“d-daddy… daddy,” reiner babbled, brows knitted and face screwed up. did it hurt? he knew it felt good. felt so good and he was trying to keep still. to be good. so good. “feel weird…” mouth moving a mile a minute. “c-can’t… can’t do this. daddy please. please,” he mutters, fully crying.  _ so cute. _ he’s adorable when he’s overwhelmed with sensation. “help me”

_ help me. help me. help me _ .

just a constant chant. an incessant plea. and eren’s patience doesn’t wear thinner. it snaps. rubbing all that excess lube on his aching, ignored length and sliding in without a thought. pants around his thighs as he practically rips his shirt off, chest pressing against reiner’s clammy back. grinding into him. wrapping his arms around his little and putting all his body weight onto him. trapping him. pinning him. rolling his hips and sliding that hot length into him, feeling the absurd grip squeezing him; pulling him back in with each thrust. grunting and groaning into reiner’s ears.

“god rei… oh my god.” he moans, biting his lips and squeezing his waist between his arms. “that’s it baby. stay still. good. so good,” he rambles, balls slapping against the blond’s ass as his lips suck on his neck. biting rings of indenture into his skin. what the hell was this? arousal the expansion pack? why couldn’t he get enough of him? wanted every inch of skin. each moan. each sigh. each quiver. like all the blood in his veins was rushing straight to his dick. all he could think about was sinking deep into him and spilling all his cum as far as it could go. just the slap of their skin and the constant sobs streaming from reiner’s pretty mouth. clinging onto his plushie for dear life and support. he was so fucking tight. his insides felt like the finest silk: soft and rich. this must be what heaven felt like. biting back a groan as he tried to think rationally. not wanting to even  _ imagine _ a life without this sensation. slamming his hips into reiner’s ass without a second thought. pounding him into the mattress. the bed frame squeaking and banging against the wall. reiner squirming from oversensitivty from an orgasm eren barely even fucking registered.

“ _ stay still _ ” he groaned, spurting cum deep inside him with one last thrust. chest rising and falling as air escapes him, sweat dripping down his face. the room  _ reeked _ of sweat and sex.

pulling out, jade eyes focusing on the liquidy white semen dribbling out of reiners fucked out hole. seeping into the cotton sheets and pooling in any crevice down its path. spreading the weak muscle and licking all his seed back up -- tasting that salty taste as it slipped down his throat. flopping down next to reiner unceremoniously. groaning as he rubs his face with his sticky lube hand. 

“come here, rei.” eren whispered. a blush crawling across his face as reiner cuddled up into him.

in all their years of dating, it was the first time eren had slept so well.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [normal twt](https://twitter.com/_meepty) and my [horny twt](https://twitter.com/moopty666)


End file.
